


Rigged Secret Santa

by Jubilee44



Series: Philidosia Christmas One Shots [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda, The Office (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Co-workers, F/M, Interns & Internships, Secret Santa, The Office
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 10:25:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13005765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jubilee44/pseuds/Jubilee44
Summary: Philip owes his fellow intern a huge favor after he rigs secret Santa for him. Now Philip can tell Theo, his crush, how he really feels.





	Rigged Secret Santa

**Author's Note:**

> 3\. My best friend rigged the Secret Santa at work because they know I have a crush on you

            “Who’d you get for secret Santa?”

            Philip was sitting in the break room with his best friend Georges. The two were working as interns in a marketing firm. They were seniors in college and Philip was itching to get a break in his writing. He hated working in offices and was not keen on doing so for the rest of his life.

            “Theo.” Philip answered casually. In fact, he’d been thrilled to get her. They’d met at the company and he fell head over heels for her almost instantly. She made the early morning coffee runs and dealing with the defective printer everyday a little easier to bear. They would spend most of the day talking and flirting. They learned a lot about each other and Philip knew exactly what she wanted for Christmas.

            “Well, you’re welcome for that.” Georges replied.

            “What do you mean?”

            His friend smirked. “I may or may not have had a hand in making that happen.” Georges said proudly.

            Philip smiled and reached over to nudge his shoulder. “I owe you, man.”

            “You got that right.”

 

            “Theo, this is for you.” Frances said and handed her friend the semi-neatly wrapped box.

            Theo smiled and took the box from her. The tag read ‘ _From Santa’_ but she could already recognize the handwriting. Philip frequently left her little post-it notes, so she instantly knew it was from him.

            She looked across the office where the Christmas party was in full swing. She spotted Philip by the food table and he caught her eyes.

            He smiled knowingly when he saw the present in her hands.

            Excited, Theo tore open the wrapping paper and opened the plain box. She gasped softly as she pulled out the teapot.

            “Oh _come on_.” Frances protested. “How do you land the totally caring guy while I’ve got Georges trying to get me under mistletoe like an idiot?”

            Theo bit her lip and felt warm and fuzzy inside. “I’ll be right back.” She said and stood up with the powder blue teapot in hand.

            Philip walked towards her and they met near the reception desk. “That’s the one you wanted, right?” He asked.

            Theo nodded with a smile. “It’s exactly the one I wanted.” She said. “Thank you so much.”

            “There’s more inside, did you see?” Philip asked, leaning against the desk.

            She looked surprised and opened the top. “Oh no…” She burst out into giggles as she pulled out a copy of Philip’s high school picture. “Stop…” She pulled out a few more inside jokes and couldn’t stop laughing. “This is too perfect.”

            Philip smiled. He adored her laugh more than anything. “One more thing.” He added and pulled an envelope out of the inside of his suit coat.

            Theo looked surprised and opened the card. He watched nervously as her eyes scanned the admission of his feelings for her. Her lips parted slightly as she read on.

            Eventually, she looked up. “Philip…”

            “Don’t feel like you have to do anything…I just wanted to be honest.” He prefaced. “If you don’t feel the same way, I totally understand.”

            “You’re such an idiot sometimes.” She shook her head and went to hug him tightly. “I couldn’t have said it better myself.”

            Philip felt like he was in a dream as he hugged her back. “Really?”

            “I mean you’re better at words than I am but essentially, yes. I feel the same way.”

            Philip glanced over Theo’s shoulder and saw Georges give him thumbs up. He definitely owed him one.

**Author's Note:**

> Totally plagiarized the Office episode where Jim gets Pam for Secret Santa. The original OTP


End file.
